TDW vs ECW
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is Total Drama Wrestling versus Extreme Championship Wrestling as there are 12 great matches! Rated M for violence and language!
1. Ali's Pit

Ali's Pit

**Summary: This is the opening segment of "TDW vs. ECW" as "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam kicks off the event, with her show in front of some of the most vocal and sometimes violent fans in all of wrestling in Southern Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at the 2300 Arena which is also known as the ECW Arena as there will be 12 matches on the card, and all of them are ECW Rules which means No Disqualifications, No Count-Outs, Anything goes!**

**P.S. This segment was co-written by me and ShokuAli16**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for violence and language! ENJOY!**

The ECW Arena was filled with 1,300 passionate, wrestling fans as the crowd was cheering like hell while "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown was playing.

"Welcome to a special edition of Total Drama Wrestling as this one is called TDW vs. ECW! I am Joey Styles with a man who I respect Mauro Ranallo." Joey Styles said to the camera.

"My broadcast partner Jim Ross could not be here tonight, he's on the final stop of his bookselling tour, Joey and I hope it goes well JR." Mauro said to the camera.

"We have a great card for you tonight, Tommy Dreamer challenging Jay Morris for the TDW Intercontinental Championship, Dawn facing off against Reggie Bennett in a No Ropes Barbed Wire Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship, "The Franchise" Shane Douglas challenging "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship and many more matches but first we have Ali's Pit to kick it off." Joey said before Green Hills of Tyrol began to play as Ali came out to cheers.

"Making her Philadelphia Debut... please welcome... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Bob Artese announced as Ali high fived a few fans before she entered the ring.

"What up Philadelphia!" Ali said before the crowd cheered.

"I am stoked to be here in the City of Brotherly Love! The home of Extreme Championship Wrestling! Philadelphia Pennsylvania!" Ali said before the crowd roared again.

"Extreme Championship Wrestling was born here... in this very venue, I credit Paul Heyman-" Ali said before the crowd roared loudly.

"Pauly!" The crowd chanted loudly.

"Paul Heyman is the creative genius behind making ECW what is was." Joey said.

"I know." Mauro said to Joey.

"As I was saying... I do credit Paul Heyman for getting ECW on the map, but I still do not trust him because he was Brock Lesnar's advocate-" Ali said before "This is Extreme" by Harry Slash & The Slashtones played as Paul Heyman came out to loud cheers.

"Oh boy..." Mauro said.

"The mad scientist is here in the 2300 Arena!" Joey Styles said before Paul Heyman high-fived a few fans, then he entered the ring as he grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... my name... is Paul Heyman!" Paul said to the crowd who cheered.

"Pauly!" The crowd chanted for a good minute.

"We hadn't seen him since WarGames." Mauro said as Ali had a look of surprise on her face as she turned pale as a ghost.

"What in the holy fuck are you doing here?!" Ali asked Paul Heyman.

"I am here because this is Total Drama Wrestling versus Extreme Championship Wrestling... I am not bringing Brock Lesnar back, I am a man of my word... I am here to put this feud aside." Paul Heyman answered Ali cuaisng the crowd to applaud Paul for being a man of his word.

"I have lied to the wrestlers before but this time I'm being 100% honest okay? I am not lying here, I am here to tell you something that I wish I could have said during your feud with Brock Lesnar." Paul Heyman said to Ali.

"What is that?" Ali asked him.

"You are something special, you are a natural in the ring, you are the best female wrestler on the planet, period... you are better than anyone in Japan, you are better than anyone in Impact, you are better than anyone in the WWE, you are better than any female wrestler on the earth, Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam you have grit, you have desire, you have heart, you have natural talent, plus you have an incredible craft that I haven't seen since Brock Lesnar back in 2002 and I am not lying here." Paul Heyman answered Ali which surprised her as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow... I never knew that." Mauro said to Joey.

"Me neither, I knew she was good but I never knew what Paul Heyman thought of Ali." Joey said.

"That is all I have to say... except this... I hope you win tonight against a great wrestler like Dean Malenko and that you become the TDW Women's Champion in Houston, Texas." Paul Heyman said to Ali.

"You mean everything or are you lying?" Ali asked Paul.

"Honestly, yeah I mean every single word I just told you... now sorry for interrupting your segment so let me leave so you can get on with the segment." Paul Heyman said to Ali.

"Thanks Paul." Ali said to Paul before the two shook hands as Paul left the ring.

"Wow... that was very surprising from Paul Heyman." Ali said to the crowd before she continued the segment.

"Anyway... tonight I'm facing "The Man of a 1,000 Holds", the legendary Dean Malenko!" Ali said causing the crowd to cheer again.

"She sure is Mauro!" Joey said to Mauro.

"It'll be an epic match." Mauro said back.

"Now... for my guests." Ali said before the crowd cheered like crazy.

"Before I announce my guests... I want to say that this event is for charity, to sponsor the Eagles Charitable Foundation." Ali said as the crowd roared.

"Alrighty... now my guests are all ECW Originals..." Ali said before the crowd roared again before they calmed down.

"First, this man is wrestling Bridgette later tonight... he is "Mr. Pay-Per-View", he is a former ECW World Television Champion and a former two time ECW Tag Tram Champion as this man is Rob Van Dam!" Ali said as the crowd cheered as Rob Van Dam came out as he sported a black ECW Shirt with shorts as "Walk" by Kilgore was playing before he entered the ring.

"RVD! RVD!" The crowd chanted during his entrance as the chanting stopped.

"Great to see you again Rob." Ali said to Rob.

"You too Ali." RVD said to Ali.

"Now... guest number two is a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion... and a former 3 time ECW Tag Team Champion... "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer!" Ali said before Tommy Dreamer came out to loud cheers as "Man In The Box" by Alice In Chains played as he got into the ring and his music died down.

"Great to see you again Tommy." Ali said to Tommy Dreamer.

"You to Ali." Tommy said to Ali as the crowd began to chant.

"Tommy! Tommy!" The crowd chanted a bit before they died down.

"My last guest is my opponent... he is "The Man of the 1,000 Holds" Dean Malenko!" Ali said before the crowd cheered as Dean came out to "Sounds like Teenage Spirit" by Nirvana before he entered the ring.

"The ECW Originals everyone!" Ali said to the crowd causing them to cheer once again.

"Now, my first question is for... Tommy Dreamer. Tommy, what is it like to face my boyrfriend Jay Morris for the TDW Intercontinental Championship?" Ali asked Tommy.

"It's amazing, I've seen him in the ring and he is phenomenal." Tommy answered Ali.

"My next question goes to you, Rob." Ali said before she began to ask.

"What is it like to be back in the ECW Arena as you're facing Bridgette tonight?" Ali asked RVD.

"It's amazing being back in the place where I got my start." RVD answered Ali as the crowd cheered and started to chant.

"RVD! RVD! RVD!" The crowd chanted a bit before the chanting died down a bit.

"Anyway... Bridgette is an impressive wrestler who defeated Kota Ibushi." RVD answered Ali before the crowd cheered again.

"Anyway, tonight I give Bridgette the Whole FN Show in the ring." RVD said to Ali causing the crowd to cheer again.

"Bridgette and RVD are set to clash in that ring tonight." Mauro said.

"Now onto you, Dean." Ali said to Dean before she began to ask him a question.

"What's it like to return to the ring and face me?" Ali asked Dean.

"It's like magic, Ali... it takes me back a bit and besides Ali, you maybe a natural in the ring and you maybe undefeated but I am the man of a 1,000 holds and I will use whatever hold I will use to defeat you." Dean answered Ali causing the crowd to cheer a bit.

"It'll be an honor to face you in the ring tonight." Ali said to Dean before they shook hands before the crowd cheered again.

"How about that, folks?!" Ali asked the crowd who cheered right back.

"Now I know you guys are already fired up, so let's wrap it up... now we're gonna get ready for our respective matches... ladies and gentlemen... Dean Malenko, Rob Van Dam, and Tommy Dreamer!" Ali said before she addressed her guests as the crowd cheered loudly before Green Hills of Tyrol began to play once more.

"What a great way to kick it off, as Paul Heyman and Ali Moonbeam reconciled, plus Ali had RVD, Dean Malenko, and Tommy Dreamer on Ali's Pit!" Mauro said to Joey.

"We'll be back with our opening match The Surfers defending the TDW Tag Team Championship against The Gangstas and a surprise Tag team in a three way dance tag team match." Joey said before the camera faded to black.

**THE FIRST MATCH OF THE NIGHT IS THE SURFERS DEFENDING THEIR TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP IN A THREE WAY DANCE TAG TEAM MATCH AGAINST THE GANGSTAS AND A SURPRISE TAG TEAM!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Three Way Dance Tag Team Match

The Surfers vs. The Gangstas vs. The Surprise Tag Team

**Summary: This is the opening match of TDW vs. ECW as The Surfers will defend their TDW Tag Team Titles against two former ECW Tag Team Champions... one of them being The Gangstas and the other one being a surprise tag team in a Three Way Dance Tag Team Elimination Match.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was ready for the opening match.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as we have our opening contest a three way dance tag team elimination match for the TDW Tag Team Championship." Joey Styles said before "Bonfire" by Knife Party began to play as Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp came out to cheers before the bell rang.

"The opening contest is a three-way dance tag team elimination match set for one-fall and it's for the TDW World Tag Team Championship, making their way to the ring... from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.. at a combined weight of 506 Pounds... they are the TDW World Tag Team Champions... Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp... The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The Surfers have faced and beaten some of the best in TDW and some of the best in our industry, they are simply the best tag team in wrestling today but they have their biggest challenge waiting in just a few minutes." Mauro said before they entered the ring as "Natural Born Killaz" by Dr. Dre featuring Ice Cube began to play as New Jack and Mustafa Saed came out with garbage cans carrying weapons new loud cheers.

"Introducing the challengers first... from South Central, Los Angeles, California... at a combined weight of 505 Pounds... New Jack and Mustafa Saed... The Gangstas!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The Gangstas are in the house at TDW vs. ECW as they are representing ECW... former two time ECW Tag Team Champions." Joey said before they threw their garbage cans into the ring as they entered the ring, then the music stopped as before the surprise team can be introduced... an icon of ECW came out.

"Well... well... well!" The man said as he was revealed to be Joel Gertner to the shock of everyone.

"It is I... the quintissential stud muffin... Joel... Gertner." Joel said causing the crowd to cheer.

"I am here to bring out the surprise tag team." Joel said before he pointed at the curtain before "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC began to play as Bubba Ray Dudley and Devon Dudley came out to loud roars from the crowd as they were shocked.

"Introducing team number three... from Dudleyville, at combined weight of 549 Pounds... Bubba Ray... and Devon... The Dudley Boyz!" Justin Roberts announced.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"

"Oh my God! It's Bubba Ray! It's Devon! The 8-time ECW Tag Team Champions! One of the greatest tag teams of all time are back in the ECW Arena!" Joey Styles shouted.

"Holy Shit is right! This three way dance tag team match just got even wilder!" Mauro said as Bubba Ray and Devon were wearing their old tye-dye shirts with black shorts, black knee pads, and black boots.

"Welcome back!" The crowd chanted before the Dudley Boyz entered the ring as the bell sounded thus the match was underway as all three teams began brawling in the ring.

"We are underway!" Joey Styles said before New Jack got out a guitar.

"New Jack going for El Kabong early in the match!" Mauro said before New Jack attempted to hit Geoff with the guitar but he moved out of the way before Geoff nailed New Jack with a hard lariat as The Dudley Boyz left the ring and grabbed a table to the delight of the crowd.

"The Dudleys are bringing out the hardwood early!" Joey Styles said before Brody nailed Mustafa with "Wipeout" before Geoff nailed "Category Five" to New Jack early.

"The Surfers are destroying The Gangstas early!" Mauro said before Geoff and Brody left the ring and grabbed some weapons like a steel chair wrapped in broken glass and barbed wire, and a glass table before Brody set it up before he nailed a Spinebuster to New Jack through the glass table.

"Oh my God! What a spinebuster by Brody onto the glass table!" Joey shouted before Geoff whacked Mustafa with the steel chair covered in broken glass and barbed wire before Geoff and Brody nailed "Cowabunga Dudes" to Mustafa and to New Jack before Geoff pinned New Jack.

"Cowabunga Dudes by The Surfers... Geoff pins New Jack!" Mauro said before the ref began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as The Gangstas were eliminated early.

**1st Elimination: The Gangstas; Eliminated by: The Surfers, Duration: 6:34**

"The Gangstas have been eliminated!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd was shocked a bit.

"Now it's down to The Dudley Boyz, and The Surfers!" Joey said before the two teams began to brawl as Bubba Ray and Geoff were brawling while Devon and Brody were brawling as well before Bubba Ray nailed Geoff with a garbage can as Brody nailed Devon with the steel chair that was wrapped in barbed wire and broken glass causing Devon to bleed.

"as JR would say... Devon is wearing a Crimson mask!" Mauro said before Brody nailed Devon with a Hang 10, before he pinned Devon.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Devin kicked out at two as Devon nailed Brody with a sidewalk slam as Bubba Ray went up to Devon.

"Devon!" Bubba shouted at Devon.

"What my brother?" Devon asked Bubba.

"Get the tables!" Bubba said before Devon got the table that they grabbed out earlier and placed it into the ring before they set it up as The Dudley Boyz nailed Geoff with the 3D/Dudley Death Drop through the wooden table causing the crowd to errupt.

"3D! 3D! Through the table!" Joey Styles shouted.

"We might witness the Dudleyz becoming 25 time tag team champions!" Mauro said before Bubba pinned Geoff.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Brody broke up the pin nailing an elbow onto Bubba's back before Bubba Ray and Devon nailed another 3D/Dudley Death Drop but this time to Brody.

"The Dudley Boyz nailed another 3D this time onto Brody!" Mauro said to Joey.

"We might be witnessing history!" Joey said before Bubba pinned Brody.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Brody powered out causing the crowd to cheer.

"Are you kidding me?! The Surfers have kicked out of the 3D twice now! Something has to give!" Mauro said before Brody and Geoff looked at each other and nailed Devon with a double superkick before they nailed Bubba Ray Dudley with "Cowabunga Dudes" as Geoff pinned Bubba Ray.

"The Surfers might score their biggest win ever!" Joey shouted before the ref began the count as someone ran into the ring.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before a 150 dude better known as Spike Dudley broke up the pin by nailing a double foot stomp to Geoff's back as the crowd was in shock.

"It's Spike Dudley!" Mauro shouted before Spike got into Geoff's face as Geoff nailed a kick into the gut as he and Brody nailed "Cowabunga Dudes" to Spike Dudley before Bubba Ray was back up as he nailed Geoff with the "Bubba Bomb" before Bubba Ray pinned Geoff.

"Bubba Ray with the Bubba Bomb and this might be it!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Geoff powered out before Devon hit Geoff and Brody with the steel chair wrapped in barbed wire and broken glass causing both men's head to bleed before Bubba and Devon attempted the 3D/Dudley Death Drop again on Geoff but stopped them before he nailed a clothsline to both Bubba Ray and Devin before Brody nailed Hang 10 to Devon as Geoff and Brody nailed Bubba Ray with "Cowabunga Dudes" as Geoff pinned Bubba Ray while Brody pinned Devon.

"Cowabunga Dudes by The Surfers as they go for the double pin!" Joey said before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as The Surfers won the match as the crowd roared loudly.

**2nd and final elimination; The Dudley Boyz; Eliminated by: The Surfers; Duration: 21:34**

"The Surfers have beaten The Gangstas and The Dudley Boyz!" Mauro said.

"Your winners... and still the TDW Tag Team Champions... The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We received word during the previous commercial break that Reggie Bennett would not be wrestling because of a family emergency but we have found the perfect replacement, we'll find that out right now." Joey said before the camera went to Daniel's office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen first off I apologize to the fans for Reggie not showing up... however I have the perfect replacement..." Daniel said before Jazz walked up to loud cheers.

"It will be Jazz who'll wrestle Dawn for the TDW Women's Championship next!" Daniel said to the camera.

"We'll be right back!" Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Dawn vs Jazz

Dawn vs. Jazz

**Summary: This next match is a no ropes barbed wire deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship between the TDW Women's Champion Dawn Menzel and Jazz!**

**P.S. I know that Jazz is supposed to wrestle Sugar as well... but I can't have her wrestle two matches so that means Sugar will have a replacement opponent and that's cool.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for violence and language. ENJOY!**

This crowd was ready as the ringside crew were exchanging the ropes and putting in barbed wire.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as the ring crew are currently exchanging out the ring ropes and replacing it with barbed wire for the next match which is a No Ropes Barbed Wire Deathmatch for the TDW Women's Championship." Joey said.

"This is going to be a brutal and very bloody match that's going to occur in just a minute." Mauro said to Joey.

"I agree Mauro, now while the ring crew is getting everything ready... why don't we go to Sean Mooney who's backstage with Jazz." Joey said before the camera went backstage.

"Thank you Joey and Mauro, I am here with Dawn Menzel who just recently defended her TDW Women's Championship against Crimson Wilson in a Barbed Wire Massacre Deathmatch... what's going to be different?" Sean asked Dawn.

"Sean... the difference is that this woman wrestled everywhere, she wrestled in the WWE, in the NWA, and ECW... and won championships in all of those companies except for ECW but I know she'll represent ECW proudly, I've talked to Trish Stratus... she said that she's a tough worker in the ring but she's great in the ring as well... but know this, I have won many hardcore matches and I will win tonight in the land of extreme." Dawn answered Sean before she left as Sean looked surprised.

"Okay... whoa, my next guest is Dawn's opponent Jazz." Sean said before Jazz arrived.

"Now, Sean... I know what she said and what she called me... I can respect that but know this... I have wrestled against the best and I have won... Dawn hasn't as I will eat her up, I will spit her out, I will make her my bitch and I will be the new TDW Women's Champion!" Jazz said before she left as Sean was surprised.

"Man... Joey Styles, Mauro Ranallo... back to you." Sean Mooney said before the cameras went back to the announcers.

"Thank you Sean Mooney, and we will go to the ring." Joey said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a No Ropes Barbed Wire Deathmatch... and it is for... the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd roared loudly before "Jazz Stinger" by Jim Johnston played as Jazz came out to cheers from the crowd as she was wearing an ECW shirt, and jeans.

"Here comes former ECW female wrestler... Jazz! She is also a former two time WWE Women's Champion and former NWA Women's Champion!" Joey said to Mauro.

"She is Dawn's biggest challenge, I also hope "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam is watching this match carefully." Mauro said to Joey.

"Mauro, she is watching this match carefully." Joey said back before Jazz entered the ring as her music stopped and "Fireflies" by Owl City began to play to cheers from the crowd before Dawn came out wearing a TDW shirt, and jeans as well before the crowd began to sing the lyrics as Justin Roberts also began to announce the opponent.

"And introducing the champion...! From Whistler, British Columbia, Canada! She is the current TDW Women's Champion... she is "The Extreme Moonchild" Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced before Dawn went under the ring to grab a garbage can as she rolled it in the ring before she finally entered the ring as the bell rang thus the match began.

"This TDW Women's Championship Match is underway!" Joey said before the two began to brawl in the ring, throwing forearms and punches at each other before the two grappled in the collar and elbow tie-up a bit before Dawn nailed Jazz with a russian leg sweep, then nailed a double midesction leg drop before she picked the garbage can and dumped it out as it had several weapons like a cooking sheet, a stop sign wrapped in barbed wire, and a chair wrapped in barbed wire before she picked up the chair.

"This match has been technical but it's about to be bloody and brutal." Mauro said before Dawn hit Jazz in the head with a hard and brutal chair shot.

"My God! What a chair shot by Dawn Menzel!" Joey said before Dawn nailed Jazz with another chair shot before she left the ring, grabbed some barbed wire and wrapped it around her fist and began to throw hard punches as Jazz began to bleed all over her head.

"The women's champion Dawn is causing Jazz to wear a crimson mask early in this match!" Joey said before Dawn kept at it until she stopped as she put the barbed wire down, picked up a cooking sheet and attempted to hit Jazz who moved out of the way and nailed a hard clothesline.

"What a clothesline by Jazz!" Mauro said before Jazz grabbed the cooking sheet and threw it away before she grabbed the Stop Sign and nailed Dawn with it five times causing Dawn to bleed as well before she left the ring and grabbed two boards of barbed wire as she placed them in the ring while the crowd cheered.

"Oh my God... boards of barbed wire... what is Jazz gonna do?" Joey said before she asked Mauro.

"I don't freaking know Joey... she may turn into a vampire with a lust for blood by the time this match is over." Mauro said before Jazz kicked Dawn in the gut before she nailed the Jazz Stinger onto the board of barbed wire causing the crowd to react in shock.

"OH MY GOD! JAZZ JUST NAILED JAZZ STINGER TO THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Joey shouted.

"ONTO A BOARD OF BARBED WIRE NONETHELESS!" Mauro shouted before she grabbed Dawn by her blonde hair before she nailed the Bitchlock and dropped her onto the other board of barbed wire before she placed the first one on top of the second one putting Dawn in the middle of a barb wire board sandwich.

"DAWN MENZEL IS IN A BLOODY BARBED WIRE SANDWICH MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted before Jazz nailed an elbow drop to the board making Dawn suffer before she ripped the first board off of Dawn.

"YOU SICK BITCH!" The crowd chanted before Jazz applied the STF while Dawn was still in the other board of barbed wire.

"MY GOD! Jazz has the STF on Dawn who is still in the other board of barbed wire." Joey shouted before Dawn broke out of it miraculously to the shock of Jazz, of the fans, and to the commentators.

"How on God's green earth did Dawn Menzel get out of that?!" Mauro asked Joey.

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! DAWN MENZEL IS CRAZY!" Joey answered Mauro before a man entered the ring as that man was none other than Jazz's real life husband Rodney Mack to the shock of the crowd.

"WAIT A MINUTE! THAT IS RODNEY MACK! JAZZ'S REAL LIF HUSBAND!" Mauro shouted before Rodney then grabbed Dawn by the hair which was now red due to the blood covering her hair which is normally blonde.

"What is Rodney gonna do to make Dawn suffer?!" Joey asked before Rodney nailed a Sheerdrop Tiger Driver onto the barbed wire steel chair.

"Mamma Mia! Rodney Mack just nailed a Tiger Driver onto the Steel Chair covered in barbed wire!" Mauro screamed out before he then picked her up again as he was about to set her up for the spinebuster.

"Oh no! Don't you do it! Don't you do it!" Joey shouted before Justin Morrison hauled ass and ran into the ring to rescue Dawn by hitting Rodney in the head with brass knuckles knocking him out cold thus releasing her.

"Nobody hits my girlfriend motherfucker! NOBODY!" Justin shouted before he left the ring, grabbed two barbed wire tables as Dawn nailed Jazz with the steel chair that her husband used before Justin had set them up as Dawn and Justin kissed to the crowd's cheers.

"How romantic is that? Justin saves Dawn from more trouble!" Joey said before Justin grabbed Rodney Mack and nailed a Hawaiian Bomb through one of the tables covered in barbed wire making his back bloody.

"You don't mess with another man's woman!" Mauro said before Jazz got back up slowly before Dawn kicked her in the gut and nailed Hawaiian Bomb onto the other table that was covered in barbed wire to the crowd's delight.

"Dawn just nailed her boyfriend's move the Hawaiian Bomb!" Joey shouted before Dawn kissed Justin who then left the ring as she pinned Jazz.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Jazz powered out still as the crowd and commentators were in shock.

"How?! HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?! THROUGH ALL OF THE CHAOS AND TROUBLE HOW DID JAZZ FIND ENOUGH MOMENTUM TO KICK OUT?!" Mauro shouted before Dawn nailed Jazz with a Twist of Fate before she left the ring and grabbed a chain, and wrapped it around her fist as she punched Jazz with it a few times before she appeared to look knocked out before Dawn picked her up as Dawn jumped up to one of the ring post to nail Whisper in the Wind to the surprise of everyone as she had incredible balance before she jumped to the other ring post.

"DAWN!" The crowd chanted like crazy.

"She is absolutely crazy! She jumped to one ring post, nailed Whisper in The Wind, and then she leaped to the other one across the ring with the greatest of ease without losing her balance as she is bloodied all over her body, her hair is red, her clothes are covered with blood as Jazz's are and yet... Dawn is still standing! Kicking ass like crazy!" Joey said before she got down back to the ring as she nailed Jazz with a bodyslam onto one of the barbed wire boards before she threw the other one on top of Jazz for good measure.

"Mamma Mia! Jazz is now getting karma for earlier in the match!" Mauro said before she jumped back to the top of the ring post while maintaining her balance as Dawn looked at Jazz, gave her two middle fingers.

"THIS IS FOR YOU YA BITCH!" Dawn shouted at Jazz before she nailed the Swanton Bomb onto Jazz who was stuck in the boards of barbed wire.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! OH MY GOD! DAWN IS INSANE!" Joey shouted before Dawn pinned Jazz by laying on top of the barbed wire board as the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as Dawn won a very bloody, and very violent No Ropes Barbed Wire Deathmatch.

"Your winner... and still! The TDW Women's Champion... Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced.

"That was... wow! I am speechless!" Joey said.

"When we come back we will have "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam vs. "Man of a 1,000 holds..." Dean Malenko!" Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**WOW! WHAT A CRAZY AND PHYSICAL MATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! **

**NEXT MATCH IS "ROWDY" ALI MOONBEAM TAKING ON DEAN MALENKO!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Ali vs Dean Malenko

Ali vs. Dean Malenko

**Summary: This is next match is a singles intergender match between "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam and "The man of a 1,000 Holds" Dean Malenko!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language.**

**This was co-written by me and ShokuAli16... enjoy!**

"We are back and with TDW vs. ECW as "The Man of a 1000 holds" Dean Malenko returns to the ring to face "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam! And Joey Styles what do you think of this matchup?" Mauro said before he asked Joey.

"I think it's gonna be an awesome match!" Joey answered Mauro.

"We are live at the 2300 Arena which was known formerly as the ECW Arena in South Philadelphia, and this is going to be a classic." Mauro said before "Black Knight" by Paul Williams and Andrew Grossart began to play as Dean Malenko came out to massive loud cheers from the crowd as the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one-Fall! Introducing first, from Tampa Florida weighing in at 212 pounds he is "The man of a Thousand Holds" Please Welcome Back to the ring... Dean Malenko!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Welcome back!" The crowd chanted a bit while he high-fived a few fans.

"What a moment for Dean Malenko!" Joey said to Mauro.

"The last time Dean Malenko wrestled a match was on Monday February 27th 2007, when he lost to then Mistico in a tryout match in San Jose, California before an episode of Monday Night Raw began." Mauro said before he entered the ring as the music stopped.

"Mauro, Dean looks to be in great shape... he looks ready to go." Joey said before Green Hills of Tyrol began to play as Ali came out with Bret "The Hitman" Hart to loud cheers from the fans.

"Here comes the "Rowdy Gal" with Bret "The Hitman" Hart." Mauro said to Joey.

"Introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Bret "the Hitman" Hart... from Houston, Texas... she is... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced.

"She is currently undefeated... she is currently has 13 wins and 0 losses, as this is also the first time ever that she is facing a legend." Joey said back to Mauro.

"This is gonna be a classic." Mauro said before Ali went into the ring and removed her jacket and her kilt revealing her Byzantium Singlet, her black kneepads and black boots, as she left the ring and gave her shades to a little girl.

"Class act by "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam." Joey said before she went back into the ring, as she and Dean shook hands.

"Major sign of respect before the match." Mauro saud before the bell rang as the match began with Dean and Ali circling the ring.

"This contest is officially underway." Joey said before they grappled for position until Dean Malenko nailed an arm drag, then Ali responded with an arm drag of her own before Ali attempted it again but Dean countered with another arm drag as he nailed a floatover suplex and pinned Ali early.

"1...!" The ref counted before Ali powered out as Dean nailed Ali with a belly-to-belly suplex, then nailed her with a lariat before he nailed her with a belly-to-back suplex as Dean Malenko applied the single legged boston crab.

"Dean Malenki has gotten the single legged boston crab on Ali Moonbeam." Mauro said before Ali got out of the hold sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Oh My God! Ali Moonbeam got out of kneeling single leg crab." Joey said before Ali then nailed a dropkick to Dean as she nailed a standing Phoenix Splash*

"Dropkick followed by the Phoenix Splash by the Rowdy Gal!" Mauro said before Ali pinned Dean.

"1...!" The ref counted before Dean powered out and responded with a Northern Lights Suplex with a Bridge.

"Malenko with a Northern Lights Suplex, things are heating up!" Joey said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Ali kicked out.

"Ali kicked out of the Norhtern Lights with a Bridge." Mauro said before Ali responded by nailing him with Suplex City.

"It's time for Dean Malenko to go to Suplex City!" Joey said before Ali nailed the Tazzmissionplex, the Half and Half Suplex, the Crossface Chickenwing Suplex, the Cobra Clutch suplex, and finally the German Suplex causing the crowd to cheer as she attempted to go for the win as she attempted the Ali DDT but Dean Malenko saw it coming and nailed Ali with a release butterfly powerbomb.

"Dean Malenko with the Release Butterfly Powerbomb!" Joey said before Dean pinned Ali.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Ali kicked out again.

"Ali kicked out again." Joey said before Dean Malenko picked Ali up and put her in one of the corners as he put her on the top turnbuckle.

"What is former ECW World TV Champion and Hardcore Hall of Famer Dean Malenko going to do on the top turnbuckle..." Mauro said before the crowd were on their feet.

"Oh god no! Don't tell me!" Joey said before Dean was setting up for an Avalanche Tiger Driver which he nailed Ali with as the crowd went insane.

"MAMMA MIA! DEAN MALENKO IS STILL HARDCORE!" Mauro shouted before Dean pinned Ali again.

"If this doesn't end Ali's streak I don't know what will?" Joey said before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref and the crowd counted before Ali kicked out again as the crowd was shocked and the commentators were.

"Oh my God! "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam has proven tonight that she is indeed the "Rowdy Gal" for not only TDW, but for the whole wrestling world." Joey said before Dean Malenko nailed a Powerbomb and then applied the Texas Cloverleaf.

"Powerbomb as Malenko has Ali Moonbeam in the Texas Cloverleaf!" Joey shouted.

"Oh, my God! Texas Cloverleaf! Ali might have to tap!" Mauro shouted while Dean applied alot of pressure not only to Ali's legs but also to her back before Ali got out of it as the two were at a stand still with the crowd roaring and giving the two a standing ovation.

"This crowd is loving this match!" Joey said before Ali nailed "Suplex City" once again as this time Ali nailed the Tiger Suplex, the Dragon Suplex, the pumphandle suplex, and finally the X-Plex before Ali then finally nailed Dean with the Ali DDT.

"Ali DDT by Ali Moonbeam!" Mauro said before she applied the Sharpshooter to Dean Malenko.

"She could make Dean Malenko tap out!" Joey said while Ali applied the pressure to Dean until he couldn't take it anymore and tapped out as the crowd cheered while the bell rang as the crowd roared for both wrestlers for their epic performance.

"Mamma Mia! "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam just made Dean Malenko tap out!

"What a classic between two great wrestlers!" Joey said while Ali let go of the hold.

"You're winner of the match by submission... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced before Ali picked Dean up as they hugged and she raised his hand before Dean raised her hand.

"Class act from these two." Joey said before Bret and Ali hugged at ringside.

"What a match!" Mauro said to Joey.

"I agree! Coming up next it'll be Jay Morris taking on Tommy Dreamer for the TDW Intercontinental Championship so don't go away!" Joey said before the camera faded to black.

**WHAT A MATCH!**

**NEXT MATCH IS JAY MORRIS TAKING ON TOMMY DREAMER FOR THE TDW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Jay Morris vs Tommy Dreamer

Jay Morris vs. Tommy Dreamer

**Summary: This is next match is a singles match between the TDW Intercontinental Champion Jay Morris and Tommy Dreamer for the TDW Intercontinental Championship!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language.**

**Enjoy!**

"We are back and with TDW vs. ECW as Tommy Dreamer challenges Jay Morris for the TDW Intercontinental Championship!" Joey said before the bell rang.

"This next match is set for one-fall! And it is for the TDW Intercontinental Championship!" Justin Roberts announced before "Man In The Box" by Alice in Chains played as Tommy Dreamer came out wearing a black ECW Shirt and black pants to loud crowd cheers.

"Introducing first, the challenger... from Yonkers, New York... weighing in at 265 Pounds... he is former ECW World Heavyweight Champion, and a former 3-time ECW World Tag Team Champion... "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Tommy Dreamer is also a Hardcore Hall of Famer... he is one of the greatest ECW wrestlers ever." Mauro said before Tommy went under the ring and grabbed a kendo stick before he entered the ring.

"Tommy is in for a classic match from Jay Morris!" Joey said before his music stopped before "Sirius" by The Alan Parsons Project began to play as Jay Morris came out to cheers from the crowd.

"His opponent, from London, Ontario Canada... weighing in at 190 Pounds... he is the current Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Champion... Jay Morris!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Jay Morris won the TDW Intercontinental Championship from Devin Hartman at WarGames as this is his first ever title defense." Joey Styles said before Jay entered the ring before the referee raised the championship belt in the air before he gave it to the timekeeper as the bell rang, thus the match was underway.

"Here we go as the TDW Intercontinental Championship is on the line." Mauro said before Jay and Tommy Dreamer grappled in the collar and elbow tie-up before Jay won the early advantage as he nailed an arm drag like Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat taught him before Tommy nailed a clothesline as he nailed Jay with an Irish whip before he nailed a sidewalk slam as he left the ring and grabbed a weapon as he grabbed a steel chair, a trash can full of weapons like a kendo stick, a barbed wire baseball bat, and a stop sign.

Tommy then returned to the ring before he dumped the weapons out all around the ring while Jay slowly got up as Tommy grabbed the kendo stick and hit Jay in the head with it before he hit him in the gut with it before he nailed a one arm bulldog onto the stop sign.

"Tommy Dreamer is on fire against Jay Morris!" Joey Styles said before Tommy grabbed Jay and nailed him with a neckbreaker onto the garbage can before he was about to go for the kill early as he attempted a DDT but Jay countered with a northern lights suplex before he nailed a spinning heel kick.

"Spinning heel kick by Jay Morris!" Joey said before Jay grabbed the barbed wire baseball bat and whacked Tommy in the head three times causing him to bleed a bit.

"Tommy Dreamer is starting to bleed a bit thanks to Jay Morris using the barbed wire bat." Mauro said before Jay nailed the crucifix pin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Tommy powered out and nailed Jay with a Scoop Lift Inverted DDT before he went up to the top turnbuckle before he nailed the Frog Splash.

"Tommy with an inverted DDT, and a Frog Splash... we could be on the way to a new TDW Intercontinental Champion." Joey said before Tommy pinned Jay.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Jay kicked out at two.

"Tommy Dreamer cannot believe it!" Mauro said before Tommy grabbed Jay and nailed a DDT before he was setting him up for the kill.

"Tommy Dreamer is going for the win right now." Joey said before Tommy nailed the TommyHawk which is an Inverted crucifix cutter onto the stop sign.

"Tommy Dreamer with the TommyHawk onto the stop sign." Mauro said before Tommy pinned Jay.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Jay kicked out again as he grabbed the garbage can lid and placed it down before he nailed Jay with Sky High onto the garbage can lid as he then left the ring and grabbed a regular chair before he placed it down on the ring canvas before he attempted to put Jay away with the Spicolli Driver but Jay blocked and countered with elbows before he nailed a German Suplex onto the steel chair, then he nailed Tommy Dreamer with the Dragon DDT which is a Cradle DDT.

"Dragon DDT by Jay Morris!" Mauro shouted before Jay pinned Tommy.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Tommy kicked out, then Tommy and Jay were at a stand still before the two began brawling again before Tommy nailed Jay with a Pumphandle Suplex on the apron, then Jay rolled out of the ring as he was on the ringside floor a bit before Tommy nailed Jay with a Apron Somersault Plancha.

"Tommy went Cannonball all over the TDW Intercontinental Champion!" Joey said before Tommy threw Jay back into the ring as he applied the Texas Cloverleaf.

"Tommy's got the Texas Cloverleaf, that's the same move that Dean Malenko used on Jay's girlfriend "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam in the last match!" Mauro said as the crowd was standing because Ali Moonbeam ran into the ring and nailed a very hard crane kick to Tommy in the head.

"The Rowdy Gal, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam just nailed a hard crane kick to the head of dreamer!" Joey said before Beulah McGillicutty ran into the ring as she was right behind Ali to loud cheers from the crowd.

"It's Beulah McGillicutty!" Joey shouted.

"What's gonna happen between Tommy's wife and Jay's girlfriend?" Mauro asked Joey.

"Beulah is one of the greatest catfighters in ECW History, while Ali is quite popular but who knows what will happen." Joey answered Mauro before Beulah kicked Jay in the crotch to the shock of the crowd as Ali was livid at Beulah.

"My god, Beulah just went south of the border on the TDW Intercontinental Champion and despite having a physical win over Dean Malenko... Ali is about to destroy Beulah!" Mauro said before Ali tackled Beulah as the two proceeded to have a catifight to the delight of the audience.

"CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!" Joey shouted in excitement.

"MAMMA MIA! WE HAVE A CATFIGHT BETWEEN BEULAH MCGILLICUTTY AND "ROWDY" ALI MOONBEAM!" Mauro shouted before Ali then took Beulah to "Suplex City" as she nailed the Tiger Suplex, Dragon Suplex, and the Tazzmission Suplex before she walked to Jay.

"My God! Ali took Beulah to Suplex City!" Joey shouted.

"What's Ali gonna do to Jay?" Mauro asked Joey.

"I don't know." Joey answered before Ali gave him a sexy tongue kiss causing the crowd to roar loudly.

"Ali just gave Jay a very rowdy kiss!" Mauro said before Tommy got up but he was groggy before Jay then nailed Tommy with the Dragon DDT.

"Jay Morris with the Dragon DDT!" Joey shouted before Jay pinned Tommy.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as Jay won the match.

"What a match, this was a wild match!" Mauro said.

"You're winner... and still...! The TDW Intercontinental Champion...! Jay Morris!" Justin Roberts announced.

"It was a tough and physical match as Tommy had the match won but then Ali Moonbeam came in and saved Jay's championship reign but then Beulah came in and nailed Jay in the balls before a catfight broke out which Ali won by taking her to Suplex City, then Ali gave Jay a tongue kiss... good god!" Joey said to Mauro.

"Jay then nailed a second Dragon DDT and got the three count and this match was over... mamma mia!" Mauro said to Joey.

"When we come back it will be T.A.G defending the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against The Popular Girls!" Joey Styles said as the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	6. TAG vs The Popular Girls

T.A.G vs. The Popular Girls

**Summary: This tag team match is ECW Rules as it's for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship! T.A.G take on Heather Clarkson and Josee Grenier in this match.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language... ENJOY!**

The crowd was looking forward to this next match.

"We are back live from the 2300 Arena in South Philadelphia, where in just a minute... the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship will be defended against The Popular Girls." Mauro said before "Not Enough for Me" by Jim Johnston began to play as Heather Clarkson and Josee Grenier came out to loud boos from the crowd.

"The following tag team match is set for one-fall... it is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, Heather Clarkson and Josee Grenier... The Popular Girls!" Justin Roberts announced before they entered the ring.

"YOU SUCK!" The crowd chanted briefly before the music stopped as "Misery" by Paramore began to play as Gwen and Courtney came out to loud cheers.

"Their opponents... they are the current TDW Women's Tag Team Champions... Gwen Hart and Courtney Lopez!" Justin Roberts announced.

"T.A.G!" The crowd chanted.

"This is the only none TDW vs. ECW match we have on the card tonight even though this match is a tag team match... it is going to be contested under ECW rules so anything goes." Joey said.

"I see, well I am expecting a crazy tag team match." Mauro said back.

"Well this might be a crazy tag team match between these ladies." Joey said before the four women began brawling in the ring as the bell sounded and the match began with all four women brawling before the referee broke it up before Josee and Gwen officially started the match for their respective tag teams.

"This tag team match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship is officially underway." Joey said before Gwen nailed a Running DDT before she attempted a running legdrop but Josee moved out of the way.

"Josee moved out of the way of Gwen's legdrop." Mauro said before Josee nailed the La Magistral pin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Gwen powered out.

"It is too early for a three count." Joey said before Gwen attempted a clothesline but Josee attempted a roundhouse kick but Gwen moved out of the way and nailed a few kicks of her own to Josee's face as the kicks were similar to the kicks that she gave the Chainsaw Killer on the hook during TDI.

"What kicks by Gwen!" Joey said before Gwen threw Josee out of the ring before she ran from one side of the ring to the other and nailed an over the top rope suicide dive to ringside.

"Gwen Hart with an amazing over the top rope tope suicida!" Mauro said before Gwen got back in the ring as she tagged in Courtney.

"Here comes Courtney!" Joey said before Courtney attempted the suicide dive but Josee countered with a garbage lid.

"Courtney attempted the tope suicida before Josee responded back with a garbage can lid!" Joey said before Josee threw Courtney back into the ring.

"Josee! Get two tables!" Heather shouted before Josee did what she told her to do as she grabbed two wooden tables before she brought them into the ring, she stacked them up before she tagged in Heather who then nailed Courtney with a hard and brutal Exploder Suplex.

"What an Exploder Suplex by Heather Clarkson!" Mauro said before Heather threw Courtney into one of the corners closest to the stacked tables before she was about to do something insane.

"Heather and Courtney are on top of the third turnbuckle who knows what's gonna happen?" Mauro said before he asked Joey.

"I don't know but I know this... expect the unexpected!" Joey answered Mauro before Heather attempted the Queen Bee Sting but Courtney stopped her as the crowd was on edge waiting for the crazy moment to happen.

"NO DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME!" Mauro shouted before Heather nailed Courtney with the Queen Bee's Sting on the second try as both women went through the stacked tables and the crowd went nuts.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Joey shouted before Heather got up, nailed Queen Bee's Stomp and tagged in Josee.

"Heather has already mauled Courtney after nailing the Queen Bee's Sting through two stacked tables and the Queen Bee's Sting before Josee nailed The French Special before she pinned Courtney.

"We might have new champions." Joey said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Courtney powered out and nailed a spinning heel kick to Josee before she tagged in Gwen.

"HERE COMES GWEN!" Mauro said before Gwen spotted Josee in the corner before Gwen nailed hard lefts and rights as Courtney returned to the apron.

"Gwen coming in hard with lefts, rights, and more after what Josee and Heather did to her bestie the former CIT! Courtney Lopez!" Mauro said before Gwen also nailed a high corner knee strike to Josee's head.

"What a corner knee strike by Gwen!" Joey said before Gwen nailed Josee with the Chokeslam before she tagged in Heather who wanted revenge for her tag team partner as Gwen and Heather looked at each other like they were going to murder each other before Heather attempted the Queen Bee's Sting but Gwen countered with a DDT before she nailed The Last Ride Lungblower which is a Powerbomb Lungblower.

"OH! What an exchange which ends with Gwen nailing Heather with a Last Ride Lungblower!" Mauro said before Gwen then was about to set up the Tombstone Piledriver before Heather nailed the Queen Bee's Sting to Gwen as she pinned her.

"This could be it." Joey said before the ref began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Courtney broke up the pin-fall by nailing Heather with a springboard 630 splash causing the crowd to cheer like hell.

"Are you kidding me!" Mauro shouted.

"Courtney with an incredible 630 Splash to save the match and their championship!" Joey shouted before Courtney nailed Heather with the Final Judgement before she nailed Josee with an over the top hurricanrana that sent Josee flying off the of the apron.

"THIS MATCH HAS GONE TO THE EXTREME TONIGHT IN THE LAND OF EXTREME HERE IN SOUTH PHILLY!" Mauro shouted before Gwen finally got up and nailed Heather with the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Tombstone Piledriver by Gwen! THis could be it!" Joey shouted while Gwen pinned Heather.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Josee nailed a springboard leg-drop to break up the pin like Courtney did just a few seconds ago.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE EFFING KIDDING ME!" Mauro shouted.

"Josee just saved the match for her team." Joey said before Gwen and Courtney nailed their finisher the T.A.F with Gwen nailing the Powerbomb while Courtney nailed the springboard spinning heel kick before she pinned Heather while Gwen pinned Josee.

"T.A.F! This may be it!" Mauro shouted before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as T.A.G have retained their tag team championships.

"Gwen and Courtney have retained their women's tag team championship!" Joey said.

"Your winners... and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions... T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced.

"When we comeback we will see Brick McArthur taking on The Sandman and Masato Tanaka in a 3-way dance for the TDW Hardcore Championship! So do not go away!" Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**Sorry if I haven't updated it in a few weeks, I've been busy with other stories.**

**Up next is "The Soldier" Brick McArthur defending his TDW Hardcore title against two former ECW World Champions The Sandman and Masato Tanaka!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Brick vs Sandman vs Masato Tanaka

Brick McArthur vs. The Sandman vs. Masato Tanaka

**Summary: This next match is a three-way dance for the TDW Hardcore Championship.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was getting ready for the next match... which was going to be nuts.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as this next match is going to be crazy as this is going to be a three-way dance for the TDW Hardcore Championship as "The Soldier" Brick McArthur defends it against two former ECW World Heavyweight Champions in Masato Tanaka... and one of the greatest of all time in The Sandman!" Joey Styles said.

"Who knows what will happen in the match all we can do is just watch and let it happen." Mauro said before the bell rang.

"This next contest is a three-way dance... and it is for the TDW Hardcore Championship!" Justin Roberts announced while the crowd went nuts before "Dangan" by FMW productions began to play and the crowd cheered loudly before Masato Tanaka came out.

"Here he is! Masato Tanaka!" Mauro said.

"He is one of the most physical wrestlers in the world as he had an incredible rivalry with the late Mike Awesome... who abandoned ECW for WCW better known as World Crappy Wrestling." Joey said.

"Joey, take it easy." Mauro said to Joey.

"Right, you're absolutely right." Joey said before Masato entered the ring as his music stopped... then "Enter Sandman" by Metallica played as the crowd roared with loud cheers.

"I got goosebumps Mauro!" Joey said as a minute went by before The Sandman came out to loud cheers with his trademark kendo stick in one hand, a can of Bud Light beer in another and a cigarette in his mouth as he was walking through the crowd.

"There he is! The OG Hardcore icon!" Mauro said before the crowd began to sing along to the song.

"This crowd is singing to the song like always as it's tradition in ECW, and this crowd is loving it!" Joey said before he put out the cigarette, then he drank some beer before he entered the ring as the song finished.

"One of the longest entrances in wrestling." Mauro said before "Walk" by Foo Fighters began to play before Brick McArthur came out to a good reception from the fans.

"Here comes the current Hardcore Champion... but he might not be that by the time this match is over." Mauro said before Brick high fived a few fans before he entered the ring as the music died down.

"Introducing the challengers first... from Tokyo, Japan... weighing in at 220 Pounds... he is a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion... Masato Tanaka!" Justin Roberts announced to cheers.

"Next... weighing in at 240 Pounds... Philadelphia's own..." Justin Roberts announced while the crowd roared loudly before the cheering died down as Justin Roberts continued.

"He is not only a former ECW World Heavyweight Champion, and a former ECW World Tag Team Champion... he is also the "Hardcore Icon" he is... The Sandman!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"His opponent... from Edmonton, Alberta Canada... weighing in at 255 Pounds... he is the current Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Champion... "The Soldier" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced before he left the ring as the referee held up the belt before he gave it to the timekeeper as the bell rang thus the three-way dance began.

"We are underway!" Mauro said before The Sandman began hitting Brick and Masato with his kendo stick multiple times.

"Good grief! Talk about swinging for the fences!" Joey said before Sandman nailed Brick with a Heiken-Rana which is known as a Frankensteiner which caused the crowd to go wild.

"SANDMAN JUST NAILED THE HEIKEN-RANA! I HAD NOT SEEN SANDMAN HIT THAT MOVE IN AGES!" Joey shouted before Sandman hit Masato with his Kendo Stick again before he left the ring as he grabbed a few additional weapons like a steel chair, a chain, and a ladder before Brick nailed Sandman with a hard lariat.

"What a lariat by Brick McArthur." Mauro said before Brick grabbed the chair and saw Masato Tanaka before he nailed him with it across his head before he nailed Sandman with it as he nailed a belly-to-back suplex onto the ladder.

"OH!" The crowd groaned.

"What a belly-to-back suplex onto the ladder!" Joey said while Brick nailed a belly-to-back suplex to Masato onto the ladder as well.

"Masato suffers the same fate of The Sandman!" Mauro said before Brick then nailed a running bulldog to Masato before he nailed a few hard shoulder tackles to Sandman before Masato got back up with the chain wrapped around his fist and nailed Brick with it before he left the ring and grabbed a kendo stick of his own before he nailed Sandman with it.

"Man! This has been a crazy three-way dance and no one has even been eliminated yet!" Joey said before Masato left the ring again but this time to get a kendo stick wrapped in barbed wire as he hit Brick with it until he began to bleed all over his face.

"The hardcore champion bleeding all over his face thanks to Masato Tanaka!" Joey said before Masato threw Brick into the corner and nailed a few hard chops across his chest, then he nailed a Tornado DDT before he grabbed the barbed wire from the kendo stick... and wrapped it around his elbow before he nailed the Roaring Elbow which is a discus elbow smash before he did the same to The Sandman.

"Good God!" Mauro said before Masato nailed Brick with the Dangan Bomb which is a Belly to Back Suplex toss into falling Powerbomb onto the ladder.

"OH!" The crowd groaned again.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted before Masato attempted it to Sandman before he countered into a DDT.

"SANDMAN COUNTERED THE DANGAN BOMB INTO THE DDT!" Mauro shouted while the crowd was applauding all three competitors.

"This is a crazy match and we have not had a near-fall yet!" Joey said before Sandman nailed Masato with a bodyslam onto the ladder before he went up top to nail Rolling Rock.

"Sandman with Rolling Rock!" Mauro said before Sandman pinned Masato Tanaka.

"Cover!" Joey said before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as Masato Tanaka was eliminated.

**1st elimination: Masato Tanaka; Eliminated by: The Sandman, Duration: 14:31**

"Masato Tanaka has been eliminated... this is now a one-on-one match!" Justin Roberts announced before The Sandman grabbed his kendo stick before he nailed White Russian Legsweep.

"White Russian Legsweep! We could have a new TDW Hardcore Champion!" Mauro shouted before Sandman pinned Brick.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before the lights went out.

"What the hell?!" Joey shouted before the lights went back on as Jo Razor was in the ring.

"It's Brick's girlfriend Jo Razor!" Mauro shouted before Sandman was about to hit Jo with the kendo stick but Brick grabbed it and yanked it away from him before he wagged his finger in front of The Sandman's face.

"You do not hit another man's girlfriend." Joey said before Brick nailed a bodyslam onto the ladder before he threw Sandman into the corner as he put him on top of the corner while Jo left the ring and got two glass tables and stacked them up.

"Jo Razor is willing to do anything and I mean anything to make sure her man is still the Hardcore champion." Mauro said before Brick was about to nail Sandman with an avalanche Mission Accomplished.

"Oh good lord! Sandman has been through a lot but this may be too much!" Joey shouted before Brick nailed Sandman with the avalanche Mission Accomplished from the top turnbuckle and the crowd went absolutely nuts.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA! BRICK MCARTHUR PUT THE OG HARDCORE ICON THROUGH TWO GLASS TABLES!" Mauro screamed and shouted while both men were bleeding all over their bodies as Brick dragged his nearly lifeless body over to the top of Sandman's bloodied body.

"This might be it." Joey said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Sandman kicked out at two to the shock of the crowd.

"HOW?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! SANDMAN JUST WENT THROUGH TWO GLASS TABLES AND HE STILL KICKED OUT!" Joey shouted before Jo dragged Brick off of Sandman and gave him a kiss before Brick got up slowly by using the ropes before he then applied The Soldier Lock to Sandman who fought it as long as he could before Sandman tapped out.

**2nd and final elimination: The Sandman; Eliminated by: Brick McArthur, Duration: 20:17 **

"Brick wins a war against two former ECW World Champions." Joey said to Mauro.

"Here is your winner... and still the TDW Hardcore Champion... "The Soldier" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced.

"When we come back we will have Bridgette taking on Rob Van Dam so don't go away." Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**WHAT AN EPIC THREE-WAY DANCE!**

**BRIDGETTE WILL TAKE ON ROB VAN DAM! NEXT!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Rob Van Dam vs Bridgette

Rob Van Dam vs. Bridgette

**Summary: This next match is a singles match between Rob Van Dam and Bridgette Thompson.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was getting ready for the next match.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as this next match is going to be a classic as the first TDW Women's Champion takes on one of the greatest ECW wrestlers ever in Rob Van Dam." Joey said before "Walk" by Kilgore began to play before RVD came out to loud cheers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Battle Creek, Michigan... weighing in at 235 Pounds... Rob Van Dam!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Rob Van Dam is a former ECW Triple Crown Champion, he is one of the best of all time." Mauro said before his music stopped playing before "Mermaid" by Train began to play as Bridgette came out to moderate cheers.

"His opponent, from Toronto, Ontario Canada... "The Surfer Chick" Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced while Bridgette high fived a few fans.

"Bridgette is one of the best female TDW wrestlers ever, she has beaten some of the best in the game including Kota Ibushi at the Tokyo Dome a few months ago." Mauro said before she entered the ring as the two shook hands.

"Sign of respect by Bridgette and Rob Van Dam before the match." Joey said before the bell rang as the two grappled in the ring as they were doing the collar and elbow tie-up.

"This contest is underway." Mauro said before RVD nailed Bridgette with a Northern Lights Suplex with a Bridge pin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out as Bridgette nailed a backslide pin on RVD before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted RVD kicked out as the two were at an immediate stand still before the crowd cheered the two's chemistry.

"Rob Van Dam and Bridgette are at a standstill very early in this contest." Joey said before RVD nailed a back rotation suplex before Bridgette started to get up groggily as RVD nailed a low dropkick.

"Oh! What a dropkick by the Rob Van Dam to the side of Bridgette's head." Mauro said before RVD nailed a spinning leg drop as Bridgette rolled out of the ring before RVD was on the apron as he nailed a outside springboard back heel kick to Bridgette.

"What a kick by Rob Van Dam!" Joey said before RVD then nailed Bridgette with a spinning wheel kick, a spin kick, and a front mat slam to the ringside floor.

"RVD is decimating Bridgette here in this contest." Mauro said before RVD rolled Bridgette back into the ring before RVD grabbed a chair before he tossed it into the ring as RVD went up to the top turnbuckle.

"What is RVD gonna go for to put away Bridgette Thompson?" Joey asked Mauro.

"Who knows." Mauro answered before RVD nailed the Air Van Dam which is a Senton Bomb.

"RVD with the AVD onto the OG TDW Women's Champion!" Mauro said before RVD then nailed Bridgette with the Rolling Thunder.

"Rolling Thunder by RVD!" Joey shouted before RVD dragged Bridgette into one of the corners of the ring before he went across the ring before he went up top with his chair.

"RVD!" The crowd chanted before he nailed Bridgette with the Van Terminator.

"RVD WITH THE VAN TERMINATOR!" Mauro shouted before RVD pinned Bridgette.

"There's the cover, this could be it!" Joey shouted.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Bridgette powered out before RVD attempted the Van Daminator but Bridgette moved out of the way.

"Bridgette avoids the Van Daminator!" Mauro shouted before Bridgette nailed several forearms, shoot style kicks, and a pele kick before Bridgette was setting RVD up for the surfer spear.

"Bridgette is on fire as she's setting RVD up for the surfer spear!" Joey said before Bridgette nailed it and applied the Rear Naked Choke hold.

"STRANGER TIDES! BRIDGETTE HAS THE FORMER ECW WORLD CHAMPION IN THE STRANGER TIDES!" Mauro shouted before RVD powered out of it.

"RVD is out of Stranger Tides!" Joey said before RVD nailed a running crossbody to Bridgette, then he nailed another rolling thunder before Bridgette rolled out of the ring as she was still on the apron lying on her back before RVD went up to the top.

"Wait a second... is RVD going to do something insane?" Joey asked Mauro.

"RVD always does insane stuff!" Mauro answers Joey before RVD nailed a 450 splash onto the ring apron where Bridgette was.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted while the crowd went absolutely wild.

"RVD who is 47 years old can still fly!" Mauro said before RVD rolled Bridgette back into the ring before he pinned Bridgette again.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out before RVD attempted a spin kick but she avoided the kick as she nailed Surf's Up to RVD.

"Surf's Up to Mr. PPV!" Joey said before Bridgette pinned RVD.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as RVD kicked out again.

"MY GOD! MY GOD! RVD REFUSES TO QUIT LIKE THE PHILADELPHIA EAGLES!" Mauro said before Bridgette attempted it again but RVD caught her and nailed a backbreaker, and nailed another rolling thunder, and went up to the top before he nailed the Five-Star Frog Splash.

"FIVE STAR FROG SPLASH! ROB VAN DAM CONNECTED ON THAT ONE!" Joey shouted before RVD pinned Bridgette.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Rob Van Dam won the match, as an ECW wrestler finally won a match in this event.

"Here is your winner... Rob Van Dam!" Justin Roberts announced before RVD pulled Bridgette up before the two shook hands showing more respect as the fans gave the two wrestlers a standing ovation.

"What a match between two great wrestlers..." Mauro said to Joey.

"I agree." Joey said in agreement.

"We have received word a few minutes ago that the TDW vs. ECW Rumble Match has been officially cancelled because Tracy Smothers couldn't make it due to a family emergency, we wish him to get well soon." Joey said.

"Anyway because the Rumble Match is now cancelled our next match is going to be Sugar taking on a ECW wrestler... it was supposed to be Jazz but because she wrestled already, so Sugar West is going to take on former ECW World Heavyweight Champion Rhyno, so don't go away as Sugar takes on "The Man Beast" Rhyno!" Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**NEXT MATCH IS SUGAR AS SHE TAKES ON RHYNO!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR CANCELLING THE TDW VS. ECW RUMBLE MATCH!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	9. Ali's interview and Sugar vs Rhyno

Sugar vs. Rhyno

**Summary: This next match is a singles match between Sugar and Rhyno**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was getting ready for the next match.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as this next match is going to be physical war as Sugar West takes on former ECW World Champion Rhyno, but while the ring crew gets the ring ready, we're going to take a look at an interview between Mauro Ranallo and "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam which was filmed early this morning in her hotel room in downtown Philadelphia." Joey said before the cameras went to Ali's hotel room where she was about to be interviewed by Mauro Ranallo.

"I am here with the number one challenger for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam who is going to wrestle "The Man of a 1,000 holds", Dean Malenko." Mauro said on camera before he focused on Ali.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to do this interview." Mauro said to Ali.

"No problem Mauro." Ali said back at Mauro.

"My first question to you is... what was the very first time you ever went to a wrestling match?" Mauro asked Ali.

"Man... wow, what a complete flashback." Ali said before Mauro started to laugh a bit.

"Hahaha! Ali, when was it if you remember." Mauro laughed before he responded back.

"Anyway it was WWF Raw Is War, January 11th 1999 as I was a 46 day old baby with my older sister Emmeline, and my parents in Houston, Texas... Amara showed everyone in the locker room like "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Triple H, Chyna, and countless others... plus it was the only time that Owen Hart and I encountered each other before he passed away." Ali answered Mauro.

"What did Owen Hart think of you as a baby girl?" Mauro asked Ali.

"Well, he said to my mom that I had potential to be a wrestler like him and that he wanted to show me to Bret with my mom telling him not to worry that we will meet him someday which we did." Ali answered Mauro.

"Wow." Mauro said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said in agreement.

"My third question to you is what else do you remember about that night?" Mauro asked Ali.

"Well, my parents asked Shawn Michaels to be the godfather and he accepted." Ali answered Mauro.

"Now that we got that out of the way, my next question to you is... how does it feel to become the number one contender and wrestle Dawn Menzel for the Women's Championship in a few weeks in your own hometown at Christmas Miracle?" Mauro asked Ali.

"Well, like I said in Kentucky when I was on the radio to promote a show, it's the biggest honor I've ever had in my whole life, I have worked really hard to be here as wrestling is in my heart, blood, and soul since I started training as a teenager in High school." Ali answered Mauro.

"Can you explain the whole training since you were a teenager part?" Mauro asked Ali.

"I'll be happy too." Ali said before she cleared her throat.

"I was 15 going on 16, it was the summer of 2014, it was also a few weeks before SummerSlam as myself, my parents, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and even Vince McMahon were at the WWE Performance Center in Florida as I wrestled in one of the training rings with a female wrestler from the NXT roster by the name of Natalya." Ali said to Mauro.

"You wrestled a member of the hart family when you were a teenager?!" Mauro asked Ali in shock.

"Yes sir, Natalya and I wrestled for a good 25 to 30 minutes before I made her tap with the Sharpshooter as everyone was impressed and amazed." Ali answered Mauro right back.

"Wow, that is incredible... what was the aftermath?" Mauro asked Ali.

"The aftermath was that Vince wanted me to be the youngest female WWE Diva in history but Stephanie stopped him and said no, Triple H agreed and so did everyone else but everyone was amazed with my wrestling abilities." Ali answered Mauro.

"Amazing." Mauro said to Ali.

"Well, thanks." Ali said to Mauro.

"My next queston is... how do you feel about wrestling Dean Malenko?" Mauro asked Ali.

"It is an amazing honor to face one of the greatest technical wrestlers of all time who knows so many holds and moves and whatnot... even though he is a mentor to a steroid using sissy named Brock Lesnar." Ali answered Mauro causing him to chuckle.

"Hehehe...! Good one Ali." Mauro chuckled and said to her.

"Thanks, now my final question to you is... do you feel like you are being a hero to everyone in and out of the ring?" Mauro asked Ali.

"Well, of course I feel like I am a hero, I mean whenever I am not wrestling, I am hanging out spending time with children who are terminally ill or who are in orphanages or I'm doing something else, the point is I am making an impact I think on everyone all over the world because even though I have anemia, asthma, autism, hypoglycemia, and more... even though I am a great wrestler that goes through a lot of pressure and more in my body, I love all of my fans, I care about them, I love my family, my friends, and I give all of that credit to God and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here living my dream." Ali answered Mauro.

"Wow, Ali... this is truly amazing stuff here." Mauro said to Ali.

"Thanks." Ali said before she and Mauro shook hands.

"Thank you for your time." Mauro said to her.

"Thanks for the interview." Ali said to him as the interview was over.

"Wow, what a powerful interview Mauro... impressive." Joey said to Mauro.

"Thanks, it was really cool interviewing her." Mauro said back.

"Now as you can see the ring is enforced because it's a clash of the titans that's about to happen!" Joey said before "Milkshake" by Kelis began to play as Sugar came out to loud boos from the crowd as the bell rang.

"The following contest, is set for one-fall! Introducing first, representing The Popular Girls and The Empire... weighing in at 250 Pounds... Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Sugar West is currently undefeated." Joey said before she entered the ring as her music stopped playing before "Debonaire" by Dope began to play as Rhyno came out to loud cheers.

"Her opponent, from Detroit, Michigan... weighing in at 275 Pounds... "The Man Beast" Rhyno!" Justin Roberts announced before he ran into the ring as he nailed Sugar with a Gore.

"RHYNO WITH A GORE!" Joey shouted before the bell rang as Rhyno nailed Sugar with another one before Rhyno attempted it for the third time but Sugar came back with a hard lariat that knocked him out.

"WHAT A LARIAT BY SUGAR AFTER TWO GORES BY RHYNO!" Mauro said before Sugar nailed an overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, an elbow drop, and a Spinebuster before she was setting Rhyno up for the Sugar Driver.

"Sugar is about to put Rhyno down like a poacher!" Mauro said to Joey before Sugar nailed Rhyno with the move.

"What a Sugar Driver by Sugar West!" Joey said before Sugar pinned Rhyno.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as the match was over.

"Here is your winner... Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced.

"It's over in quick fashion!" Mauro said.

"I just received word of a very big surprise... the next match is Shawn Vogelson defending the TDW World TV Championship against Tajiri!" Joey said.

"Mamma Mia! Shawn against the Japanese Buzzsaw for the TDW World TV Championship!" Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	10. Shawn vs Tajiri

Shawn vs. Tajiri

**Summary: This next match is a singles match between Shawn Vogelson and Tajiri for the TDW World TV Championship.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was getting ready for the next match.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as this next match was just announced, Shawn Vogelson defending the TDW World TV Championship against an ECW icon in Tajiri!" Joey said.

"This match is going to be a fast paced contest between two of the best light heavyweight wrestlers in the world." Mauro said right back before "T.I.W" by Harry Slash and the Slashtones played as Tajiri came out to loud cheers before the bell rang.

"This next match is set for one-fall and it is for the TDW World TV Championship...! Introducing first... from Tokyo, Japan... weighing in at 189 Pounds... he is a former ECW World TV Champion, and a former ECW World Tag Team Champion... "The Japanese Buzzsaw" Tajiri!" Justin Roberts announced before he entered the ring.

"Tajiri who wrestled in ECW from 1998 to 2001, and he was part of a tag team with Mikey Whipwreck known as The Unholy Alliance." Joey said to Mauro as his music stopped, then "My Demons" by Starset began to play as Shawn Vogelson came out to cheers.

"His opponent, from Huntsville, Ontario Canada... weighing in at 194 Pounds... the TDW World TV Champion... Shawn Vogelson!" Justin Roberts announced before he entered the ring, and handed the championship belt to the referee who raised it high before he handed it to the timekeeper before the bell rang and the match was officially underway as the two grappled in the collar and elbow tie-up.

"Here we go as the TDW World TV Championship is on the line." Joey said before Tajiri nailed an arm drag and a roundhouse kick to Shawn's head.

"What a kick by Tajiri this early in the match." Mauro said before Shawn responded back with a headscissirs takedown and a spinning heel kick.

"Shawn responds back with a headscissors and a spining heel kick." Joey said before Shawn nailed a super kick to Tajiri's head before Shawn nailed an inverted 450 splash to his back.

"The inverted 450 to the back of the Japanese Buzzsaw!" Mauro said before Shawn pinned Tajiri by doing the La Magistral pin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Tajiri kicked out and nailed a dropkick to Shawn's knee, before nailing another hard roundhouse kick to the head of Shawn.

"TAJIRI IS ON A ROLL!" Joey shouted before Tajiri attempted another roundhouse kick but Shawn rolled out of the way and nailed a superkick to the head of Tajiri causing him to stagger.

"Shawn and Tajiri are exchanging blows!" Mauro said before Shawn nailed a few hard spinning heel kicks, until he was about to put him away.

"Shawn Vogelson is about to put Tajiri away." Joey said before Shawn nailed Tajiri with the "Zombie Killer DDT".

"Zombie Killer DDT Shawn's gonna go for the cover." Mauro said before Shawn pinned Tajiri, the referee then began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before the lights went out as the crowd was confused.

"Joey... what's going on?" Mauro asked.

"An ECW tradition!" Joey answered Mauro as the lights were turned on as it was none other than Mikey Whipwreck and the crowd went nuts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mauro shouted.

"OH MY GOD! MIKEY WHIPWRECK IS BACK IN THE ECW ARENA!" Joey shouted before Mikey nailed Shawn with the Whipper-Snapper.

"WHIPPER-SNAPPER! BY MIKEY WHIPWRECK!" Mauro shouted before Tajiri pinned Shawn.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Shawn kicked out as he nailed a hard roundhouse kick to Mikey, then a hard one to Tajiri before he nailed another Zombie Killer DDT to him.

"Shawn with the Zombie Killer DDT again, is this it?" Joey asked before Shawn pinned him and the ref began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Shawn Vogelson won a fast paced and physical match.

"That is it Joey." Mauro answered Joey.

"What a contest." Joey said back to Mauro.

"Your winner and still, the TDW World TV Champion... Shawn Vogelson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"When we come back we will have "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson taking on "The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying" Sabu! We will be right back!" Mauro said as the camera faded to black.

**NEXT MATCH IS ENNUI WILSON TAKING ON SABU!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Ennui vs Sabu

Ennui vs. Sabu

**Summary: This next match is a singles match between "The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying Maniac" Sabu and "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was getting ready for the next match.

"Welcome back to TDW vs. ECW as this next match an ECW original in Sabu, taking on former TDW World Heavyweight Champion "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!" Joey said before "Huka Blues" by Harry Slash and The Slashtones played as Sabu came out to a loud ovation.

"There he is, ECW's Evel Knievel!" Mauro said.

"The following contest is set for one-fall... introducing first, from Bombay... weighing in at 235 Pounds... he is the "Suicidal, Homicial, Genocidal, Death-Defying Maniac" Sabu!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Sabu is the most hardcore wrestler in the world." Joey said before Sabu grabbed a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire and threw it into the ring.

"Sabu getting a barbed wire chair in the ring!" Mauro said before Sabu entered the ring as his music stopped before the gong rang three times as the lights went off before the crowd cheered as Ennui Wilson came out with Crimson.

"Here comes the former TDW World Champion... the Gothic Nightmare." Mauro said.

"His opponent, accompanied to the ring by "The Gothic Mistress" Crimson... from St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 254 Pounds... "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced before Ennui entered the ring like The Undertaker before Sabu threw the barbed wire chair at Ennui's face as the bell rang and the match was underway.

"Sabu interrupted Ennui! And this war is officially starting!" Joey said before Sabu grabbed some of the barbed wire from the chair and began to punch Ennui in the face with it until he began to bleed.

"Ennui is bleeding early in this contest." Mauro said before Sabu attempted a moonsault but Ennui moved out of the way as he left the ring and grabbed a wooden table, two more barbed wire chairs, and a garbage can.

"Ennui is bringing out the weaponry." Joey said before Sabu got up and threw another barbed wire chair to Ennui before Sabu nailed an Arabian Press moonsault.

"Sabu with the Arabian Press Moonsault to the Gothic Nightmare." Mauro said before Sabu threw Ennui into one of the ring corners and picked him up to the top turnbuckle.

"What is Sabu going to do to The Gothic Nightmare?" Joey asked Mauro.

"I don't know." Mauro answered Joey before Sabu nailed a Super Frankensteiner causing the crowd to go wild.

"Sabu just put the Gothic Nightmare through a table!" Joey shouted before Sabu grabbed a chair wrapped in barbed wire and nailed two Arabian Facebuster's to Ennui.

"Two Arabian Facebusters by Sabu!" Mauro shouted before Sabu applied the Arabian Clutch which is a Camel clutch.

"Sabu now applying the camel clutch who's uncle the Original Sheik gave it the name to Ennui Wilson!" Joey shouted.

"The camel clutch was invented by Salvador "Gory" Guerrero." Mauro said before Ennui powered out of it.

"Ennui powered out!" Joey said before Ennui nailed a few jumping clotheslines before he threw Sabu into the corner as he grabbed some of the barbed wire from one of the chairs, wrapped it around both of his fists and began to pound his face and head until it began to bleed like crazy.

"Sabu is now bleeding like crazy!" Mauro said before Ennui nailed a Last Ride Powerbomb Lungblower before he was about to set Sabu up for the Goth Piledriver.

"Ennui Wilson going for the kill on Sabu right here and now!" Joey said before Ennui nailed Sabu with the Goth Piledriver onto one of the barbed wire steel chairs three times in a row.

"Three consecutive Goth Piledrivers from Ennui!" Mauro shouted before Ennui pinned Sabu.

"Is this the end for Sabu?" Joey asked before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Sabu kicked out at two causing the crowd to roar.

"Sabu kicked out!" Joey shouted before Sabu rolled out of the ring before he grabbed a glass table and placed it up before Ennui grabbed the garbage can and hit Sabu with it.

"Ohh!" The crowd groaned.

"Both men are bloody from head to toe in this contest." Mauro said before Sabu got up softly and grabbed a regular steel chair from threw a chair at Ennui who was on the glass table before he was turned over by Sabu who then grabbed the chair.

"Sabu might be going on top for the kill." Joey said to Mauro.

"I agree Joey." Mauro said before Sabu went up top while carrying the chair, as he was about to nail the Arabian Skullcrusher which he nailed Ennui by putting him through a glass table while putting a chair on the back of his neck.

"ARABIAN SKULLCRUSHER! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted before Sabu pinned Ennui.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Ennui powered out again.

"ENNUI HAS POWERED OUT AGAIN!" Joey shouted before he nailed Snake Eyes, a Last Ride Powerbomb Lungblower, and another Goth Piledriver before he pinned Sabu.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted before Ennui won the match.

"My god what a war!" Mauro said to Joey.

"Here is your winner... "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Coming up next we will have a tag team match between The Impact Players and The Empire!" Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Impact Players vs The Empire

Impact Players vs. The Empire

**Summary: This next match is a tag team match between The Impact Players and The Empire!**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was getting ready for the next match.

"We're back live as we have The Empire taking on The Impact Players!" Mauro said before "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Chris McLean and Duncan Brooks came out to loud boos before the bell rang.

"The following is a tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 449 Pounds... representing The Empire... Chris McLean and Duncan Brooks!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The Empire looks to score a victory against one of the greatest tag teams in ECW history in The Impact Players!" Joey said before they entered the ring as their music stopped playing as "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play before Lance Storm and Justin Credible came out to loud cheers.

"Their opponents, at a combined weight of 453 pounds... Lance Storm... Justin Credible... The Impact Players!" Justin Roberts announced while the crowd kept cheering.

"ECW!" The crowd chanted loudly before The Impact Players entered the ring.

"Lance Storm will start it out against Duncan Brooks winner of Total Drama Action." Mauro said before the music stopped, then the bell rang as the match officially began.

"This tag team match is officially underway." Joey said before Lance and Duncan grappled in the collar-and-elbow tie up before he nailed an arm drag, then nailed another one before he nailed a spinning heel kick to Duncan who slowly got up before Chris tagged himself in.

"Why is Chris McLean tagging himself in against a superior submission specialist like Lance Storm?" Joey asked Mauro.

"Who knows?" Mauro responds back before Chris attempts a clothesline before Lance nails a single legged takedown and applies the Canadian Maple Leaf.

"Lance going for the Canadian Maple Leaf pretty early in this match!" Joey said as Duncan attempts to break it up but Justin Credible pushed him off the turnbuckle.

"Justin Criedible stopped Duncan just in the nick of time!" Mauro said before Justin Credible nailed Duncan with the "That's Incredible!", while Lance still had the Canadian Maple Leaf applied.

"That's Incredible by Justin Credible! Lance Storm still has that Maple Leaf on Chris McLean!" Joey said before Chris tapped out as The Impact Players won the match.

"Your winners... by submission... The Impact Players!" Justin Roberts announced.

"That was a quick tag team match." Joey said to Mauro.

"I know, but it was decisive." Mauro said to Joey.

"Agreed, coming up next it'll be the main event... "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto defending the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against "The Franchise" Shane Douglas so don't go away!" Joey said before the camera faded to black.

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Alejandro vs Shane Douglas

Alejandro vs. Shane Douglas

**Summary: This is the main event! "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto defends the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against "The Franchise" Shane Douglas!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the legendary career of Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker who announced his retirement from the WWE last sunday, thank you for everything.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

It was main event time.

"We're back and it is time for the main event!" Mauro said to Joey.

"It sure is Mauro, we have "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto defending the TDW World Heavyweight Championship against "The Franchise" Shane Douglas! It is going to be a war!" Joey said before the camera went to Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and gentlemen... please welcome the special guest ring announcer for the main event... ECW Ring Announcer... Bob Artese!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd cheered as Justin Roberts left the ring and Bob Artese stepped in as the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... the following contest is scheduled for one-fall... and it is your main event!" Bob Artese announced as the crowd cheered a bit before he kept announcing.

"And... it is for the Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship!" Bob Artese announced as the crowd roared loudly before "Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple played as Shane Douglas came out in yellow and black tights, black knee pads, and black boots to loud cheers.

"Here he is! The man that threw the NWA World Heavyweight Championship down after winning it back in 1994 in this very building which started a revolution." Joey said before he entered the ring as his music stopped before "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica played as Alejandro Burromuerto came out wearing Fiery Red Tights like "Ravishing" Rick Rude, wearing a robe like him as Heather who was a bit bruised up from earlier accompanied him to the ring before she gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

"Alejandro is here, as Heather gives him a kiss for good luck." Mauro said before he entered the ring as his music stopped playing also.

"Introducing the challenger first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... weighed in this morning at 245 Pounds... he is a former 4 time ECW World Heavyweight Champion... and he is a former 2-time ECW World TV Champion... he is one of the ECW Originals... "The Franchise" Shane Douglas!" Bob Artese announced as the crowd gave Shane a standing ovation.

"The ECW fans giving Shane Douglas a standing ovation." Joey said before the ovation died down.

"His opponent, from Barcelona, Spain... he weighed in this morning at 245 Pounds... he is the leader of "The Empire" and he is the current, reigning, and defending Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion... "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto!" Bob Artese announced before he left the ring, Alejandro then handed the championship belt to the referee who raised it up high, then he gave it to the timekeeper, then the bell sounded as the TDW World Heavyweight Championship match was underway.

"Here we go, our main event is officially underway." Mauro said before Alejandro and Shane grappled in the collar and elbow tie-up before Shane nailed a snapmare takedown and nailed a knee to his face, then Shane attempted another one but Alejandro moved out of the way as he then nailed Shane with a snap German suplex.

"Oh!" The crowd groaned.

"What a snap German by the TDW World Heavyweight Champion." Mauro said before Alejandro picked Shane up and nailed him with another Snap German suplex before Alejandro left the ring and grabbed a steel chair, and returned to the ring before he hit him with the chair in the back.

"Oh!" The crowd groaned once again before Alejandro hit Shane in the head with it before Alejandro nailed a few enziguris before he nailed a knee drop to the back of Shane's head as he left the ring and set up a wood table.

"This match between Alejandro and Shane is about to get ugly." Mauro said.

"It's ECW Mauro." Joey said to Mauro.

"I know that, I've followed the sport for over 30 plus years." Mauro said before Alejandro went up to the top turnbuckle before Alejandro nailed Shane with an elbow drop through the table.

"El Diablo with a brutal elbow drop through the wooden table." Joey said before he pinned Shane in the center of the ring before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The referee counted before the crowd began to roar loudly as "Natural Born Killaz" by Dr. Dre and Ice Cube played, thus interrupting the pin in progress as Alejandro stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mauro asked Joey before New Jack came out.

"It's New Jack! We haven't seen him since that three way tag team title match earlier tonight! Maybe he is going to create some chaos tonight!" Joey shouted while New Jack carried a garbage can full of weapons before he tossed the can into the ring, then he climbed into the top turnbuckle while Shane nailed a low blow to Alejandro all while New Jack's music kept playing until it finally stopped playing as New Jack left the ring, and grabbed a glass table causing the crowd to cheer.

"What is New Jack gonna do with that glass table?" Mauro asked Joey.

"No one knows." Joey answered while New Jack set it up, put Alejandro on it and nailed a diving splash through the glass table.

"New Jack with a 187!" Joey shouted before New Jack dragged Shane on top of Alejandro.

"We might have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion!" Mauro shouted before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The referee counted before the lights went out as the crowd shouted.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Joey shouted before the lights turned back on as two men were on the ring apron getting Alejandro to leave the ring which he did before the two men began to attack Shane and New Jack.

"Who are these guys?" Mauro asked Joey.

"They are his brothers Jose and Carlos! They have come to assist a bloodied Alejandro in his title defense and they attack Shane and New Jack like a pack of wild dogs!" Joey said before Jose nailed a New Jack with an Double Hammerlock Piledriver before Carlos nailed a Spinning Heel Kick to Shane Douglas, then they picked Alejandro up.

"Carlos and Jose helping baby brother up." Mauro said before Alejandro nailed Shane with "El Santo Grail" as he pinned him.

"El Santo Grail to the Franchise!" Joey said before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The referee counted as Alejandro retained the TDW World Heavyweight Championship thanks to his brothers Jose and Carlos.

"Your winner... and still the TDW World Heavyweight Champion... "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto!" Bob Artese announced.

"Alejandro has retained the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, thanks to his brothers who are so much alike." Joey said to Mauro.

"I know, at least Alejandro will have to deal with Ennui at Christmas Miracle and-" Mauro said before Daniel King came out to cheers.

"Alejandro... congratulations on the match, congratulations on the win, but as you and Ennui Wilson are aware you two will collide in the most hyped rematch in TDW History for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship at Christmas Miracle." Daniel said to Alejandro as the crowd cheered.

"Carlos, Jose, get out of ECW's ring... get the hell out." Daniel said before they immediately left as they didn't want any trouble.

"Now... as for the match at hand, well... you and Ennui will wrestle in Houston, Texas... for the most important championship our industry has to offer, in one of the most famous matches ever, it will be the two of you in a Texas Bullrope Match!" Daniel announced as the crowd cheered loudly while Alejandro who had the blood wiped from his face threw the towel that was covered with his own blood at him.

"You can't do that King! You are making this match absolutely unfair!" Alejandro shouted.

"Shut your hole Burromuerto." Daniel said to Alejandro causing the crowd to cheer.

"Now... the only way it'll work for either Ennui or you to win is to either win by pin-fall or if you touch all four corners of the ring... either you or Ennui will become the TDW World Heavyweight Champion." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Now, Alejandro... you are supposed to be wrestling Sam Miller in Fayettville, Arkansas but last week, Funaki challenged you to a match... do you accept?" Daniel asked Alejandro.

"No, I don't accept that shrimp's challenge at all." Alejandro answered Daniel.

"Alright, then Alejandro... I'll see you in Arkansas... but when we get there I got an early Christmas present as I just got someone to be the special guest referee." Daniel said to Alejandro before he headed backstage as the crowd roared.

"Who does Daniel have?" Joey asked Mauro.

"I don't know, we are going to have to wait until Friday." Mauro answered Joey.

"We will see you this Friday, at Fayetteville, Arkansas." Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
